


The Other Side of the Door

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Paul, Dildos, Grinding, Hamburg, Hotel Room Sex, John walks in on Paul, M/M, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Orgasms, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, cum, handjobs, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John heard strange noises from the other side of his and Paul’s motel room door...
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	The Other Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a terrible headache. I hope you all enjoy, cause I suffered writing it lmao. <3
> 
> (I will now sleep.)

“C’mon John, lighten up.” Stuart groaned, trying to drag John onto the dance floor with him and his new girlfriend Astrid. But John as no intentions whatsoever to follow them.

“No, Stu... I think I’m just gonna head back.” The boy sighed.

“But it’s only... Uh- 2am...”

“Exactly. But I don’t feel too good either. I think I’m just gonna head back to the room for the night like Paul.”

“Ugh, fine.” Stuart rolled his eyes, huffing. “I’ll go and tell Geo and Pete.”

“Right.” The boy nodded, watching as his friend headed back onto the dance floor.

At the sight of his dancing with Astrid once more, John quickly turned on his heel, making his way out of the warm and air-deprived underground bar. One of the many they had visited in Hamburg.

All John could think about as he made his way back to the hotel, in the summer air, was if Paul was okay. The boy had been particularly eager to get back to the room after their third gig of the week had ended. It wasn’t the first time Paul had done this, but today it sort of worried John, the younger of the two seeming rather hot and agitated. He was certainly eager to get home, and the worry in the pit of John’s stomach was part of the reason that John had wanted to get back to the small room in the motel that he shared with Paul and George. 

George wouldn’t be back for a while, which meant John could probably have at least 4 hours of sleep until the 18 year old boy barged through the front door, absolutely pissed out of his mind.

The boy climbed the metal stairs that led up to the second floor of the motel’s rooms, walking down the small balcony-like corridor until he got to their shared room. He unlocked the door, pushing it open and revealing the small stirring area. There wasn’t much there, just a black sofa, small table and a shelf with a tiny television on top. 

John closed the door behind him, locking it and throwing it onto the table, before making his way to one of the two rooms. Paul had been eager to share a room with John, which the older didn’t object to, but he didn’t know why either.

Until now.

At first, he heard a small squeak, but figured it may have just been one of the old wooden floorboards. But then there was a louder noise, more of a dragged out groan. 

It was Paul, and he was getting himself off at the other side of the door. 

John’s face heated up red, not really knowing what to do in this situation. It may have sounded weird, but John had thought about Paul getting himself off many times. But he never figured he’d get to actually hear the boy going at it. 

As the other boy’s slight groans turned into a string of moans and whimpers, John felt a familiar feeling take over his body. He just couldn’t believe it. Paul, who he’d known since he was 16 and Paul was 15, was pleasuring himself in the room just at the other side of the door, and John was getting hard over it.

Guilt fell over him. Paul had absolutely no idea that anyone was listening to him at, what should have been, one of his most private moments. Yet here John was, feeling a sudden urge to palm himself through his grey jeans. 

Oh God. This was wrong in so many ways.

So why was John still here?

At that point, John began to pull himself together, moving his hand away from his jeans and putting them behind his back. He mentally cursed himself, and turned to walk back over to the hotel room’s door. He was about to grab the key once more, until he heard a frail voice from not to far behind him.

“J-John...” The voice moaned out, and there was no doubt it was Paul’s. His cock stirred once more, and his eyes closed shut. 

Paul was getting off to the thought of John, and John was getting hard to it? He couldn’t leave anymore, he just had to see what was going on behind the wooden door. He just had to... 

And so all of a sudden, John’s now shaky hands took ahold of the doorknob, slowly so he didn’t disturb the boy. The sight he was greeted with was just breathing.

Paul was there, naked and lay on his stomach on his single bed with a grey and fluffy cushion underneath his crotch. He was slowly grinding against it, three fingers on his right hand in his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans. And his left hand... John almost moaned out himself when he saw where that was.

Paul had a long, purple dildo in his arse, and he was slowly thrusting it in and out of himself. As John stood there for longer, feeling completely frozen at the sight, he couldn’t help but notice how long the dildo actually was. It must have been at least 10 inches, and Paul had probably around 8 inches inside of him. 

Another moan erupted from the boy, and it became clear to John that he was still unnoticed. Paul wasn’t aware of his best friend staring at him like he was his prey, and John figured he could do something with that. 

“Johnny...” The muffled, broken voice moaned out around the fingers once more. That was all John needed to actually move from his catatonic state.

He made his way to the moaning boy, kneeling next to his sweat-covered face and taking in the sight. Paul’s eyes were tightly closed, dribble apparent around the corners of his mouth where the boy had lost control of his saliva around his own fingers, which were also soaked on dribble.

John couldn’t help but lean his arm forward in order to push some of the sweaty, dark coloured, hair away from his forehead. Paul slightly shivered at the touch, but didn’t say anything or object. That made John carry on, tucking some more strands of sweaty hair behind Paul’s ear.

“Macca, love...” John whispered to the boy, brushing two of his fingers lightly over his rosy red cheeks. The boy shivered once more. “God, you look so fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

He moaned again, pulling the fingers from his mouth, exposing his wet and red lips.

“J-Johnny...” Paul whimpered, eyes remaining shut.

“No, Macca. I never said you could take those out from your mouth did I?” The older spoke, taking ahold of Paul’s fingers again at the new wave of dominance he felt. He placed them gently back inside of Paul’s mouth, the boy sucking on them again.

John’s eyes averted lower down Paul’s body, noticing his left hand still moving the dildo in and out of his own hole. All of a sudden, John’s hand was prying Paul’s hand away from it, replacing it with his own.

Paul let out a lewd moan as John began to thrust the toy in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time.

“Like this, Macca?” He breathed, his cock almost fully hard from the sight. Paul’s naked and exposed cock was leaking pre-cum onto the pillow as he continued to grind on the pillow, slowly.

“Mmmh...” 

“Like it when Johnny fucks you with a dildo?”

“Mhm...”

John began to move his hand faster, smirking when he was the cause of the second wave of a string of moans falling from Paul’s lips. More pre-cum spilled from the younger’s cock, soaking the fluff on the pillow.

“Now I know why you wanted to go home, eh Macca? So you could lie here and think of me while you thrust a plastic toy into you and imagine it’s my own cock...”

“J-John-” Paul moaned around his fingers, until a loud groan fell from his lips. “I think... I’m gonna- Mhhh...”

“Cum for Johnny, baby... Cum all over that grey pillow of yours.” He snaked his left hand forward, beginning to play with one of Paul’s balls, sending the boy over the edge.

Paul moaned loudly as waves of pleasure crashed through him. He came, cum spilling all over the grey pillow and even spilling onto the bedsheets. John continued to move the dildo as Paul orgasmed, never wanting his moans to end.

“Macca...” He eventually spoke, slowly pulling the dildo from his hole. The boy whined at the loss, John staring at his rim as it tried to clench around nothing but air.

“John, I- I’m sorry...” Paul spoke, obviously embarrassed. He began to turn around, blushing when he saw what John was holding in his hand.

“Hey, what for? I thought you were gorgeous, love.”

Paul’s eyes turned to the erection in John’s pants, and his face turned into a slight smirk.

“Clearly.” His innocent sounding voice spoke.

“Oh, don’t try and act all innocent on me now, McCartney... Not after what I’ve just seen.” John smiled, crawling up next to him.

“Was it really that hot?” Paul asked, not taking his eyes away from John’s hard on.

“Oh God yeah, Macca. You’re just beautiful.” 

“Really?”

“Aye, love.” John nodded, running a hand through Paul’s hair. “But do you know what would be even more hotter?”

“What?” He asked, eyes looking clueless. John reached for Paul’s left hand, bringing it to cup his erection.

“If you’d help me out...”

“Of course...” Paul agreed, moving his hand on his own and undoing the silver button and pulling the zip down on John’s jeans. 

His hand snaked in through John’s underwear, holding back a moan at the feeling of the older’s hard cock. He was hard because of Paul, moaning his name out while pleasuring himself. And now here Paul was, wanking off John with his curled up fist.

“Macca... God-” John choked out as Paul sped his hand up, and John figured he must have practiced this before on his the plastic dildo. He was too good for an amateur.

And it was the thought of Paul doing exactly what he was doing to John now, the exact hand movements and everything, but to plastic instead and pretending it was John that made him feel the rush of orgasm.

“I’m almost... Mhhh...”

“Cum Johnny.” Paul whined out.

And John came, his cum shooting up and landing on their shirts. Paul carried on the movements during John’s orgasm, only stopping when the older boy’s head fell on his shoulder.

“Can I... Can I sleep in your bed, Macca?”

“Of course Johnny...” And with that, Paul guided both his and John’s heads back down to the pillow, burying his own head in the crook of John’s neck.


End file.
